1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus, a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A substrate processing process in which a thin film is formed on a substrate may be performed as a process of manufacturing a semiconductor device such as a flash memory or a dynamic random access memory (DRAM). As a substrate processing apparatus where such a process is performed, a film deposition apparatus having a reaction chamber in which a thin film is simultaneously formed on a plurality of substrates placed on a susceptor has been known.
In the above substrate processing apparatus, a substrate transfer unit is automatically controlled to transfer a substrate is supported on tweezers of the substrate transfer unit and place on a susceptor. In this case, it is required that the substrate on the tweezers is accurately placed at a predetermined position on the susceptor. However, the substrate may be deviated from a predetermined position on the tweezers due to a cause such as the modification of the tweezers occurred while the tweezers are used for a long period of time. Therefore, the substrate is not placed at the predetermined position on the susceptor and thus there is a possibility that a problem in that the in-plane uniformity of the thin film formed on the substrate deteriorates or the substrate is broken may occur. The present invention provides a substrate processing apparatus, in which a substrate can be placed at a predetermined position on a susceptor even though the substrate that is supported on tweezers is deviated, a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.